It is known to lock a movably mounted functional element at a housing of an oral hygiene implement using a fixation element. For example, in case of replaceable toothbrush refills, the movably mounted brush head may be locked at the housing of the refill by means of a locking pin. The locking pin extends into a recess in the functional element and thus inhibits the functional element from being easily separated from the housing without irreparable damage to at least the housing or the functional element.
It is a desire to provide an oral hygiene implement having a locking functionality that is improved over the prior art or that at least provides an alternative to the known locking concepts.